Unforseen destiny
by bloodwitch
Summary: Kagome has gone blind and now you think that Naraku was worse enemy there is an ancient enemy about to be awakens with the help of Sesshomaru who know not why he is helping Kagome. Read and Review flame are welcome let me now your out there!


Beta'd by Yuri Snow Garden I final have the new revise version of my stories thanks to my slow and scatter brain reader what I can I say she does a good job anyways. Hope that you

Don't own Inuyasha

(Prelude beginning of a new journey)

It has been about 4 years since Naraku was destroyed in the battle between Inuyasha and that girl. In that battle the girl was hit in the eyes, which had made her blind but here eyes where burned out of her eyes socket. It was such a gruesome sight that Inuyasha had broke down in tears and lost his lunch. He had taken her to Keade hut and thus our story began after those long years in which Kagome had been terrified to move on, she was blinded but her determination kept her going. Now we take you inside the hut where the girl is laying down asleep with her eyes bandage up.

"Hey Kagome are you awake?" Shippou said shaking Kagome little.

"Yeah Shippou I'm awake would you get my cane? Sango made for me, I think it's over by the door." Kagome said stretching and sitting up. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun flowing through the window as last night had been a chilly one. Shippou said getting up grabbing Kagome cane then walked back to her and hand her the cane. The cane was crafted very beautifully and had taken Sango hours to make, it was made from a fallen limb from Inu-Yasha's tree. It was brown and had pictures carved into it. Midoriko was on the top and then it had small battles carved into once where Kagome had found Inut-Yasha, the fight they had against the Lady Centipede. The fight against Sesshomaru, several fights with Naraku and eventually his death. Kagome may be blind but when she ran her fingers across the great smooth wood of the cane she could remember each of these battles. "Thank you Shippou where is everyone?" Kagome asked

"Their outside by the Inuyasha tree. Would you like to go talk to them?" Shippou giggled a reply.

"Yes I feel well enough and the sun feels real good right now." kagome answered laughing a bit as Shippou sat on her shoulders. He was still an itty bitty fox demon though he was growing more intellectual and wasn't as childish. Kagome got up with the help of her cane she then walked with the cane waving from left to right. Which Kagome managed to find the door without hitting anything. She then had Shippou help turn her in the right direction towards the Inuyasha tree. On the way there Kagome heard something come near them at a fast rate.

"Shippou get down now." Kagome said pushing Shippou on the ground and shielding him.

"Kagome are you ok?" Shippou asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine Shippou what came at us did you see it" Kagome reply quietly trying to listen.

"Yeah it was a boomerang" Shippou responded.

"You guy are testing me again, that is Sango's boomerang." Kagome sighed getting up as the boomerang came back around, Kagome listened for the direction it was coming from and without warn Kagome caught the boomerang with her right arm, which in turned pushed Kagome back 3 feet her cane was in her left hand.

(Watching from a distance)

"She is getting better Sango that the first time she caught your boomerang." Miroku said.

"Hai Inuyasha should be next now that she has a weapon here comes Shippou" Keade replied.

They all watch, as Kagome stood there not even panicking that Shippou was gone.

"Shippou how did she reacted" Sango questioned wanting to know how this little test was going. They all wanted Kagome to get better and it was Kagome's idea in the first place to take on training. She insisted on learning to walk around and her goal was to be able to walk, fight and live normally without the use of her cane.

"She knew before I could see your Boomerang and she figured out that we're testing her again." Shippou answered.

"Ok does she know that Inuyasha is going to be testing her?" Miroku asked watching Shippou shake his head no.

"Well here comes Inuyasha without the tetsuseiga. This might be rather interesting." Keade said

(Back at where Kagome is standing)

"Someone's coming fast from the right side of me." Kagome said getting ready to throw the boomerang. Right before Inuyasha appeared Kagome threw the boomerang which it hit Inuyasha, knocking him out of the tree. As the boomerang returned to Kagome and again she was ready to throw it. This time Inuyasha moved to the left side and again Kagome heard throwing the boomerang this time it hit him in the back causing him to fall to the ground again. But this time when Inuyasha got up he try to attack from above with his claws only to be blocked by the boomerang. This had continued for along time until Inuyasha is too sore to move and Kagome was still untouched.

(From a distant away)

"Did you see that Inuyasha couldn't even hurt her nor get anywhere near her?" Shippou replied. "Kagome is becoming really strong!"

"Hai let's go see if Inuyasha is alright." Keade responded.

They all walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha, they had notice Kagome turning her head toward them. When they were right in front of Kagome she held out the boomerang.

"Here Sango you can have your boomerang back now."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Inuyasha are you alright I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Kagome questioned looking at him.

"Child did ye now who you were fighting?" Keade questioned a bit surprised that with her blindness she identified the person who was testing her. It was quite an improvement from the beginning.

"Yes Keade I did know I was fighting Inuyasha because he kept coming at me so many times when a normal person would have stop for a rest. Or would have been more strategic about the fight." Kagome answered putting her cane in her right hand and leaning against the tree.

"Well then Kagome why don't ye come for a walk with me for a while." Keade asked.

"Ok lead the way." Kagome reply listing to Keade walk back into the village with Kagome behind her.

"Kagome should learn to use a sword or a chain, boomerang weapon instead of just a bow and arrow don't you agree?" Sango asked. "The more skills she knows the better equipped she is in a fight."

"Yeah you're right but who is going to teach the sword or chain? Sango you are already teaching her the boomerang" Miroku said.

"Hey I can teach Kagome the sword." Inuyasha yelled defensively.

"I think not Inuyasha. If you teach her she will never stand a chance. Besides you are too inpatient to deal with her. I'll teach her the sword and chain," a deep voice said from behind them.

The three of them looked behind them to see Sessomharu standing there. Just then Kaede and Kagome returned. Keade walk up to Sango and moved her out of the way Kagome stopped right in front of Sessomharu and looked up. "What do we owe the honor of Lord Sessomharu huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Your senses are good you knew I was here before I even spoke or moved" Sessomharu replied.

"Kagome how did you know and how long did you now he was here?" Miroku questioned.

"I smelled him." Kagome answered as a bright pink blush appeared across her face. She quickly continued. "As well as heard him move and I had known since I left the hut with Shippou that Sessomharu was following me," Kagome answered.

"I see then you are hard to sneak up on." Sessomharu replied.

"Don't even dare touch me Miroku or you'll get what you deserve," Kagome said turning her head towards Miroku who was only a foot away and looked surprised.

"Could you tell by my scent or sound?" Miroku asked.

"Neither the touch of the wind shifted when you came close and beside no one move close to me except you even after Sessomharu growled a little that made everybody stop but not you" Kagome explained.

"Your friend agrees that its best to train you in other weapons beside the bow and arrow, Sango agreed to train you in part of the boomerang, while Miroku will train you in the staff as for Inuyasha will train you on your balance as well as without that cane. Then Shippou will train you in the illusion, finally Miko you will continue your training with the old Miko and me understand?" Sessomharu explained.

"Hey who says you get to be the boss!" Inuyasha said holding his sword out. "You talk about talking my life and you say you don't care about humans so what made you want to train her."

'I have never forgotten her smell. That cinnamon smell.' Sesshomaru thought keeping his face devoid of emotion. "It is none of your concern what I choose to do with my time. Weak little brother."

"That's it I'll kill you where you stand!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled then turned back to Sesshomaru. "Sorry about that. So All righty then, who do I train with first."

"With me." Sango answered.

"Ok where to Sango?" Kagome replied.

"Wait here Kagome and I'll get some targets" Sango responded heading off. When the targets were placed, Sango handed Kagome her boomerang which everybody watched behind them. Sango then threw the targets up as Kagome heard them she throw the boomerang at each target hitting them all and then Sango threw up 4 targets and again Kagome hit them all. This time Sango tried to trick Kagome and threw them all at the same time. This cause Kagome to do some thing different she throw the boomerang against the wind causing the boomerang to hit all the targets then the boomerang was caught by Kagome with her right hand.

"Good job Kagome I didn't think you be able to throw it and hit all of them," Sango was quite proud of her teaching.

"Sango move now" Kagome said pushing Sango out of the way. Sessomharu tried to attack but failed when he turned around it was too late and he was hit with the boomerang which he then stopped his attack to look quit impressed that she had actually hit him. It was partly his fault as he had his guard down. He would learn not to underestimate the Miko again.

"What the heck was that for Sessomharu?" Kagome asked.

"You need a sword for yourself, one that can almost rival my hanyou brother's sword."

Sessomharu answered not really telling her why he had tried to attack her.

"So then do I have to find it on my own or do I bring some one with me," Kagome questioned.

"You must find it alone with no ones help. Do you understand me Miko?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I understand you. Sango can you let me borrow your boomerang while I look." Kagome asked turning to Sango.

"Sure Kagome. Here Keade brought this for you supplies," Sango handed Kagome a pack with food and Sessomharu surprised her by handing Kagome some money in a pouch.

"Well then I'm off see ya" Kagome said placing the boomerang on her back and the pouch in her pack, which was in the left hand, while the cane in the right hand.

"Goodbye Kagome for now" Everybody said waving at her. With that said and done Kagome had left and was now heading east on the road that was lending away from Keade village.

Author note: Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter will be better what will happen next, stay tone for the next Inuyasha Blind Kagome. See ya soon


End file.
